militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
445th Air Expeditionary Squadron
|type= |role=Bombardment |size= |command_structure=Strategic Air Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Mediterranean Theater of Operations European Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=445th Bombardment Squadron emblemWatkins, pp. 86-87 }} The 445th Air Expeditionary Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned as a regular Air Force unit to the 321st Bombardment Wing at Pinecastle Air Force Base, Florida, where it was inactivated on 25 October 1961. History World War II Activated in mid-1942 as a North American B-25 Mitchell medium bomber squadron, trained by Third Air Force in the southeastern United States. Deployed to the Mediterranean Theater of Operations being assigned to Twelfth Air Force in Algeria in early 1943. In North Africa, the squadron engaged primarily in support and interdictory operations, bombing marshalling yards, rail lines, highways, bridges, viaducts, troop concentrations, gun emplacements, shipping, harbors, and other objectives in North Africa. The squadron also engaged in psychological warfare missions, dropping propaganda leaflets behind enemy lines. Took part in the Allied operations against Axis forces in North Africa during March–May 1943, the reduction of Pantelleria and Lampedusain islands during June, the invasion of Sicily in July, the landing at Salerno in September, the Allied advance toward Rome during January–June 1944, the invasion of Southern France in August 1944, and the Allied operations in northern Italy from September 1944 to April 1945. Inactivated in Italy after the German Capitulation in September 1945. Reserve Reactivated as part of the Air Force Reserve in 1947 and equipped with Douglas B-26 Invader medium bombers, then inactivated in 1949 due to budget cuts. Strategic Air Command Was reactivated in 1953 as a Strategic Air Command Boeing B-47 Stratojet squadron . Trained in air refueling and strategic bombardment operations with the B-47. in 1961, the squadron began transferring its B-47s to other SAC wings and became non-operational as part of the phaseout of the B-47. Lineage * Constituted as the 445th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 19 June 1942 : Activated on 26 June 1942 : Redesignated 445th Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 19 June 1942 : Inactivated on 12 September 1945 * Redesignated 445th Bombardment Squadron, Light on 26 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 29 June 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Redesignated 445th Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 25 November 1953 : Activated on 15 December 1953 : Discontinued and inactivated on 25 October 1961 Assignments * 321st Bombardment Group, 26 June 1942 – 12 September 1945 * 321st Bombardment Group, 29 June 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 321st Bombardment Wing, 15 December 1953 – 25 October 1961 Stations * Barksdale Field, Louisiana, 26 June 1942 * Columbia Army Air Base, South Carolina, c. 1 August 1942 * Walterboro Army Air Field, South Carolina, September 1942 * DeRidder Army Air Base, Louisiana, c. 1 December 1942 – 21 January 1943 * Ain M'lila Airfield, Algeria, 12 March 1943 * Souk-el-Arba Airfield, Tunisia, c. 1 June 1943 * Soliman Airfield, Tunisia, 8 August 1943 * Grottaglie Airfield, Italy, October 1943 * Amendola Airfield, Italy, c. 20 November 1943 * Vincenzo Airfield, Italy, 14 January 1944 * Gaudo Airfield, Italy, February 1944 * Corsica, France, 23 April 1944 * Falconara Airfield, Italy, 1 April 1945 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, c. September-12 September 1945 * Toledo Municipal Airport, Ohio, 29 June 1947 – 27 June 1949 * Pinecastle Air Force Base (later McCoy Air Force Base), Florida, 15 December 1953 – 25 October 1961 Aircraft * North American B-25 Mitchell, 1942-1945 * Boeing B-47 Stratojet, 1953-1961 References ; Notes Bibliography * * * Category:Air expeditionary squadrons of the United States Air Force